If I Can't Have You
by Cherry Blossom Cullen
Summary: song-fic da música dos Jonas Brothers.As vezes, uma música pode ser perfeita para certos momentos Espero que gostem!


**Disclaimer : **nenhum personagem me pertence, quem dera se pertencesse ;P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If I Can't Have You**

Syaoran POV

Dizem que a gente só percebe como as pessoas e as coisas são importantes quando nós as perdemos, e eu devo concordar com esta frase. Eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer aquele rosto com um par de olhos esmeraldas e cabelos cor de mel. E o que mais me machuca, eu sempre lembro dos belos olhos esmeraldinos cheio de lágrimas, quando ela veio falar comigo naquele dia.

Já haviam passado dois meses e eu não conseguira nenhuma notícia dela. Ela simplesmente desaparecera. E em pensar que éramos melhores amigos antes de eu querer ter algo mais com realmente não a merecia e só percebi o que realmente sentia por ela depois de eu a ter machucado ficando com a primeira que me apareceu, mesmo eu estando namorando ela. Tudo bem que foi a menina que me agarrou, mas eu não vou mentir, eu também correspondi ao beijo. Eu realmente era muito estúpido, ou melhor sou. Para que eu fui começar uma relação com ela se eu sabia que eu não ia tratá-la do jeito certo? Me sinto completamente mal pelo que fiz a ela. Eu realmente a amo, eu acho. Só sei que não cometeria o mesmo erro de novo, ao menos não com ela.

E mais uma vez eu estava pensando nisso, enquanto caminhava pelo parque com meus fones de ouvidos ligados em uma rádio qualquer ... eu queria encontrá-la agora e ao menos pedir desculpas por tudo... Então uma música mais lenta começou a tocar e eu me vi prestando atenção na letra da música.

You warned me 

That you were gonna leave

I never thought 

You would really go

I was blind

But baby now I see 

Broke your heart

And now I know

That I was being such a fool

And I didn't deserve you

Ela tinha me avisado, e para variar eu não a ouvi. Eu realmente a tinha chateado e eu me sentia um estúpido por isso.

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I don't know if I'll get 

And I don't wanna cause a scene 

But I'm dying without your love 

Begging to hear your voice

Tell me you love me too 

Cause I'd rather just be alone

If I know that I can't have you 

Eu precisava encontrá-la e ter ao menos a sua amizade de volta. Sempre nos divertíamos juntos e acho que muitos invejavam nossa amizade, que era realmente perfeita antes de eu estragar tudo. Ela me conhecia mais do que eu mesmo, e eu podia dizer o mesmo sobre que ela terminou comigo e desapareceu eu não saio com ninguém, o que é incrível pra quem me conhece a mais tempo. Não que eu não tivesse tentado ou não tivesse oportunidades, mas sempre me lembrava dela e não conseguia continuar como eu era antes.

Looking at the letter that you left

Wondering if I'll ever get you back 

Dreaming about when I'll see you next 

Knowing that I never will forget 

That I was being such a fool 

And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I don't know if I'll get 

And I don't wanna cause a scene 

But I'm dying without your love 

Begging to hear your voice

Tell me you love me too 

Cause I'd rather just be alone

If I know that I can't have you 

Eu estava prestando muita atenção na letra da música, mas isso não me impediu de ver a cerejeira que estava logo a frente. Era sua árvore preferida, assim como a da mãe, sendo este o motivo para seu nome. Observando a árvore vi uma mulher encostada na arvore, aparentemente pensando em algo. Ela era provavelmente menor que eu, tinha cabelos compridos e de um tom parecido com o do mel. Quando ela arrumou o cabelo, tirando-o do rosto, eu não pude acreditar. Era ela. Era a Sakura.

So tell me we're fighting for

Cause you know that truth means so much more

Cause you would if you could

Don't Lie 

Cause I give everything that I've got left

To show I mean what I have said 

I know I was such a fool 

But I can't live without you 

Eu fui em direção à cerejeira, disposto a conversar e até a fazê-la me escutar. Eu precisava conversar com ela. Não consegui me controlar e eu também não podia perder a oportunidade. Sua melhor amiga era namorada do meu melhor amigo mas eles não me ajudaram nem ajudariam em nada. Eles realmente acham que eu devo sofrer um pouquinho, o que eu acho completamente justo.

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I don't know if I'll get 

I don't wanna cause a scene 

But I'm dying without your love 

Begging to hear your voice

Tell me you love me too 

Cause I'd rather just be alone

If I know that I can't have you 

Tirei meus fones do ouvido e encostei minha mão em seu ombro, chamando seu nome.

Ela se virou devagar e ela estava mais bonita do que antes, se é que isto era possível. Olhei bem em seus olhos e pude ver uma mistura de surpresa e tristeza. Então ouvi sua doce voz sussurrar : - Syaoran ?

- Oi Sakura, tudo bem? – é eu sou realmente um idiota,olha as perguntas que eu faço

- Ann... é... tudo bem – ela parecia meio insegura – olha eu tenho que ir – ela disse já se virando e saindo de perto de mim mas eu segurei seu braço delicadamente a fazendo se virar para mim.

- Sakura, por favor, vamos conversar. Eu não tive chances de me explicar e nem vou tentar porque eu sei que eu fui um idiota. Aliás eu sou um idiota. Mas eu realmente gostaria que você me desculpasse. Eu realmente ficaria feliz se a gente pudesse ser amigos de novo, igual éramos antes de eu estragar tudo. – eu falei tudo tão rápido e devia estar parecendo um desesperado, mas eu realmente estava. Fazer o que se eu estava querendo voltar a conviver com o amor da minha não? Acho que estou ficando meio emo ou algo parecido... Ah Syaoran, vai pensar no seu estado mental e emocional depois, se concentra na garota que tá na sua frente – Desculpa mesmo Sakura, eu nunca deveria ter feito o que eu fiz. Eu mudei, pode perguntar pra qualquer um. Eu não quero perder o contato com você.

- Syaoran , eu não sei o que te dizer ... você realmente me chateou muito e...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou um estúpido. Mas eu realmente sinto a sua falta, Sakura. Eu juro que eu não vou te magoar nunca mais, de jeito nenhum. Por favor acredita. Sua amizade é realmente muito importante pra mim. – eu queria falar que a amava, mas acho que não é um bom momento. Conseguir que ela fale comigo de novo já seria um ótimo começo.

E então eu a observei tentando ver algo em seus olhos enquanto via lágrimas se formarem naqueles olhos esmeraldinos e escorrerem por seu delicado rosto. Eu não agüentava vê-la chorar, nunca agüentei. E como sempre acontecia quando ela chorava, eu a abracei.

- Não chora Sakura, por favor. Você sabe como eu odeio ver você desse jeito, ainda mais quando eu sou culpado por isso. – continuei a abraçando ela simplesmente escondia o rosto nas mãos e soluçava. – Se você preferir eu deixo você em paz, mas pelo menos me fala que você me desculpa por tudo ... tudo mesmo – falei baixo em seu ouvido. E então ela me bateu como sempre fazia quando estava com raiva e me olhou nos olhos. Quem estivesse olhando devia pensar que éramos loucos ou coisa do tipo.

- Sabe o que mais me irrita Syaoran? Você parece estar falando a verdade e eu como sempre tô começando a acreditar. E isso me dá nos nervos. Porque todas as vezes que eu acreditei no que você me disse, você pisou na bola e ..

- Sakura, eu juro ... dessa vez eu estou falando mais do que sério. Eu faria tudo que você quisesse para que voltássemos a ser ao menos amigos. Por favor – e acho que neste momento eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos também, porque ela me abraçou, secou as lágrimas e rindo disse:

- Eu realmente vou me arrepender, mas tudo bem. Acho que você merece provar que mudou. A vida é monótona sem um amigo idiota mesmo – eu a abracei e ri junto com ela e falei baixo, esperando que ela não ouvisse, ou talvez sim:

- Talvez não só amigos ...

-------------- alguns meses depois -------------

- Finalmente as coisas se resolveram. Já tava na hora – meu amigo disse e eu não podia estar mais feliz.

- Eu devo concordar, Eriol. Mas eu já estou avisando senhor Li, se você fizer qualquer outra burrada com essa menina que tá do seu lado, você está morto ... ou no mínimo sem condições de deixar algum herdeiro neste mundo. – e pelo olhar dela ela não estava brincando nem um pouco. Tomoyo era um doce, mas eu sabia bem do que ela era capaz, e nesses momentos eu realmente tinha que ficar com medo dela.

- Claro que não, se eu fizer qualquer coisa à minha flor de cerejeira que a deixe chateada eu autorizo vocês a me matarem – respondi a abraçando mais forte e logo em seguida sorrindo para ela. A minha Sakura, que eu nunca mais deixaria fugir.

- Bom mesmo – foi somente o que ela disse enquanto sorria.

E então continuamos conversando, nós quatro, felizes e alegres como sempre fazíamos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N.A. : **bom gente, é isso ... acho que dessa vez a fic ficou meio fraquinha, o que vocês acharam? mandem rewiews, todas são aceita =D espero que tenham gostado ! desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico, sem beta, sabe como é =P

Pra quem é fã de Twilight dá uma passadinha la no meu perfil e lê minha outra fic ^^ eu tava pensando em fazer uma do jasper e da alice, o que vocês acham? tava precisando de uma ajudinha pra decidir algumas coisas então vou fazer as perguntinhas aqui mesmo e quem estiver interessado em ler a fic dos dois me dá a opinião ok? vocês acham que eu deveria fazer eles como humanos ou vampiros mesmo? e preferem uma fic com um só ponto de vista, ou com o ponto de vista dos dois ? obrigada desde já ! ;)


End file.
